When accessing an intranet or virtual private network VPN via the internet in a public setting outside of the intranet access area, confidential information can be compromised. For instance, business traveler's can snoop onto their neighbor's computing device. Accordingly, there is a need for a protective method to transfer confidential data so that a recipient can access the confidential data without information leakage to others.